Nowadays, when some websites or companies need to hold a site activity, people usually sign up for the activity online or in other ways, and when people attending the activity arrive at the activity site, they need to sign in on a piece of paper to show their presence. After the end of the activity, sign-in message will be uploaded onto the network by a staff member who organizes the activity. This increases the workload for the staff member. Moreover, there may be a situation in which the staff member makes a fake report of the number of people attending the activity for the purpose of improving the performance.
In order to prevent the fake report, a random inspection approach may be used, but this will increase human power.
In addition, considering that cell system design is adopted in a mobile communication network, a position of a user may be determined by a cell ID of a cell where a mobile phone of the user is located, and location accuracy in a hotspot area may reach about 200 meters. The cell where the mobile phone is located and an operation of the mobile phone (e.g. powering on, powering off, cell switching, user registration area (URA) updating, position updating, cell updating, cell reselection) can be detected by a signal collection system. Currently, the signal collection system can receive a command for setting a signal collection strategy, and return user data conforming the strategy and corresponding operation of the mobile phone. The services may inquire the cell ID corresponding to a current base station at which the mobile phone is registered by issuing an inquiry request to a Home Location Register (HLR). A geographical position where the mobile phone currently resides may be located by the cell ID.
This section provides background information related to the present disclosure which is not necessarily prior art.